


Brad Listens to Dote Up a Cat and Gets Mad

by Bon (PlagueButt)



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Nonsense, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueButt/pseuds/Bon
Summary: I... don't even ask. I had this dumb idea and then I had to turn it into a fic. that's all I can say.





	

one day, Brad was having a good time watching dog videos on YouTube...  
then he got a message on Skype. it was from Buckets. it was just a link, with no other words.  
Brad was pretty wary of links now, after people had linked him to some real bullshit. but he decided to give this a chance anyway.  
he clicked the link. it was a video. the title merely said "Dote Up a Cat."

"nya nya they're twins of tortoiseshell."  
cute pink haired catgirls popped up.  
"nya nya difference is color of a tail."  
Brad was already sick of this, but he kept listening/watching.  
"nya nya she's a sensitive siamese cat."  
another catgirl popped up.  
"yo-yo everyday tension is high and low."  
Brad realized the singing didn't match the lyrics all too well, "everyday tension" sounded like the words were merged.  
"you may praise a tail. you may touch my striped back."  
then the video was showing the catgirl in underwear. Brad couldn't deal with this anymore.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
hearing his yelling, Buddy was concerned and decided to see what was going on.  
"Brad, what's--"

"THIS IS AWFUL. WHO MADE THIS SHIT?" Brad was so angry, he punched a hole in the wall.  
"Brad... what. you didn't have to punch the wall, sheesh." Buddy took a look at the computer screen.  
"nya nya cats are made from dear whimsy."  
now it showed a picture of the 2 pink haired catgirls in underwear.

"... wow. who linked to this?" Buddy asked.  
"Buckets. I... this is so awful." Brad regained his composure and just closed the tab. "muuuuuuuuch better. back to watching dog videos..."  
and Brad blocked Buckets on Skype for linking to such a shitty song/video. 

THE END


End file.
